1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an RJ connector and, in particular, to a pin structure of an RJ connector.
2. Related Art
As the progressive of technology, the electronic apparatuses used in the electronic-information industry are developed to be minimized and with multiple functions. In order to facilitate the information transmission between different electronic apparatuses, many communication protocols are developed and the corresponding connectors for transmitting information between the electronic apparatuses are also provided. For example, the twisted pair connector is mainly applied to network interface. The twisted pair connector includes an RJ45 connector and an RJ11 connector.
Recently, the electronic apparatuses are usually equipped with multiple functions, and the signal transmission amount is sufficiently increased. At the same time, the components of the electronic apparatuses such as computers become lighter and smaller. To satisfy both of the above requirements, the RJ connector with more pins and smaller size, which is applied to high-frequency transmission, is disclosed.
However, the pins of the RJ connector are arranged in parallel inside an insulation base, so the adjacent pins may generate capacitive coupling as transmitting high-speed or high-frequency signals. The high capacitive coupling can easily cause the cross-talk between the adjacent pins, so that the transmitted signals are deformed and weakened. This undesired cross-talk will affect the accuracy of the transmitted signals and the operation of the electronic apparatus. Regarding to the issue of cross-talk, a filter device is configured in the connector to inhibit the noises generated by the undesired cross-talk. However, this method will increase the cost of the connector and is not suitable for the minimization.
In addition, the signal transmission route between the pins of the transmission system may easily have the problem of impedance matching, which will cause the insertion loss during the signal transmission, so that the intensity of the output signal will be decreased.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a pin structure of an RJ connector, which has simple design and configuration for preventing cross-talk and insertion loss during the high-frequency signal transmission, thereby improving the signal quality and increasing the transmission performance.